


As Soft as A Slytherin and His Gryffindor Boyfriend Can Get

by RoseBud1218



Series: Spontaneous Affection [3]
Category: Tik Tok Hogwarts
Genre: Half scowling, Kissing, M/M, Well as soft as a Dolan can get, but still, soft, which is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBud1218/pseuds/RoseBud1218
Summary: Harrison and Dolan in three different scenarios where they are as soft as they can be.
Relationships: Harrison "Star" Pendrake/Dolan Magee
Series: Spontaneous Affection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717702





	As Soft as A Slytherin and His Gryffindor Boyfriend Can Get

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a bit different from the original, because I remember Logan (The person who created Dolan) mentioned something about how Dolan wasn't soft, so I changed it! He isn't a soft boy, he's hopefully more in character now.

Dolan and Harrison were at Dolan’s house for the mini break they had in November. Harrison had immediately bonded with Dolan’s cousins which was fine with Dolan because it meant he got to spend some time alone with his mother and aunts without getting interrupted. 

They had caught up with each other over cookies, and we’re reading in their living room. Dolan was sitting on the couch, his legs underneath him, reading an old favorite of his. His mom was on a chair to his left, reading as well, and his aunt had gone up stairs, turning in for the night, as all of his cousins had gone to bed. 

Dolan heard someone coming down the stairs, he looked up, ready to yell at his cousin, but saw Harrison instead looking exhausted. Harrison spotted him and smiled; Dolan raised an eyebrow back returning to his book. 

Dolan heard the floorboards creek and felt the couch dip next to him. Harrison laid down, laying his head in Dolan’s lap. Dolan lifted up his book a tad, letting Harrison could get comfortable. Dolan moved his book to one hand and placed his now free hand in Harrison’s hair. Dolan felt Harrison relax into his lap. 

Dolan looked away from his book, down at Harrison. Harrison had his eyes closed and looked about ready to fall asleep. Dolan turned back to his book. 

“Did you have fun?” Dolan asked softly, turning a page in his book. Harrison nodded. 

“Your cousins are a lot of fun to play with,” Harrison mumbled sleepily trying not to fall asleep, his eyes stayed closed. 

“Star are you tired?” Dolan teased. Harrison didn’t respond. “Star?” He looked down and saw Harrison’s eyes closed and him breathing evening out. Dolan sighed. 

“You want me to grab you a blanket?” Dolan looked over at his mom who was looking at them, her book on the side table next to her. 

“How long have you...?” 

“I was also ready to yell at your cousins,” His mom said. She got up and left the room to get a blanket. 

“I was going to go to bed before he came down the stairs, I’ll just take him to bed.” Dolan said grabbing his bookmark and putting it in his book. He set his book down and looked at Harrison. “Star,” Dolan whispered nudging his shoulder. Harrison stirred and opened an eye sleepily. 

“Are we going to your bed?” Harrison whispered sleepily, turning to face his boyfriend. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Dolan whispered back, “although if you stay down here, you might have to help cook breakfast in the morning.” 

Harrison yawned and wrapped his arms around Dolan’s waist, “I can live with that.” Harrison mumbled getting comfy. Dolan rolled his eyes. 

“Let me get up Star,” He whispered nudging Harrison’s shoulder. Harrison didn’t move. “Star.” Dolan said not wanting to sleep on the couch. 

“If I have to help with breakfast you have to as well.” Harrison mumbled sleepily, just wanting to sleep. 

“I usually help in the morning anyway now let me go to my bed.” Harrison didn’t respond after that, having fallen back to sleep. Dolan laid his back against the couch and cursed under his breath. He tried to move Harrison off of his lap when his mom came back in. 

“I got the-” She saw Harrison had fallen back asleep. She smiled and laid the blanket over Harrison. 

“I’m going to murder him in the morning,” Dolan said quietly to his mother. 

“I’m sure you will dear.” He leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Sleep well,” was the last thing he said before going up the stairs herself. 

Dolan looked down at his sleeping boyfriend and let his head fall against the back of the couch again; slowly drifting off himself. 

Dolans mother came back down, realizing she forgot her book and saw Dolan and Harrison on the couch, sleeping. She walked over and took off Dolan’s glasses and kissed him on the forehead again. 

“Thanks Mrs. Magee.” Harrison mumbled. She smiled sweetly. 

“You’re welcome, sleep tight.” She whispered, kissing Harrison’s forehead. Harrison mumbled in agreement. 

~ 

Dolan was probed up on Harrison’s bed, reading, waiting to get out of the shower. There had been a quidditch game earlier that day and Harrison wanted Dolan there to see the game, and Dolan wanted to see his boyfriend. Dolan heard Harrison get out of the bathroom, but didn’t look up as from his book. 

“Did you want to do anything special to celebrate you winning?” Dolan asked as he turned a page. 

“Yeah,” Harrison said, “this” Harrison walked over to where Dolan was laying. He gently lifted up Dolan’s arms so he could fit in between them. Dolan looked away from his book to see what Harrison was doing. 

“Are you trying to cuddle me?” He asked lifting his book above his head. 

“Yes,” Dolan rolled his eyes and made a ‘come here’ motion with his arms. Harrison smiled and wrapped his arms around Dolan’s waist, laying down in the process. 

“I still want to read my book.” Dolan mumbled looking at his book that was still in his hands 

“You can read as I cuddle you.” Harrison said laying his head down on Dolan’s chest. Dolan moved his book down onto Harrison’s back, 

“Happy Star?” Dolan asked before going back to his book. Harrison nodded as he started to doze off. 

~ 

It was raining, but that didn’t stop Harrison from opening the windows. He knew Dolan liked the smell of rain, and did he too. He woke up just in time to hug his dad before he went off to work. Him and Dolan were visiting his house for spring break. 

Harrison grabbed a blanket and turned on the tv, the quidditch game, Arrow vs Wasp, was on today and he wasn’t going to miss it. Harrison walked into the kitchen to grab his cup of tea that had been seeping. He went back to the couch and sat down just as the announcers started talking. 

After the score was 40-60, in favor of the Arrows, Harrison heard some coming down the stairs. He turned to see Dolan with his blanket around his shoulders. Dolan was rubbing his eyes with one hand, his other was holding the blanket in place. Dolan moved his glasses from the top of his head to his nose and looked over at Harrison. 

“Morning sleepy,” Harrison said turning to turn down the game. Dolan came shuffling over and sat on the couch next to Harrison. 

“You weren’t in bed,” Dolan mumbled sleepily looking at his boyfriend yawning. 

“Yeah, I came to watch the game.” Harrison said as he studied Dolan. Dolan was looking a Harrison like he was debating something. “You okay babe?” Harrison asked. 

Dolan looked at the screen, then back at Harrison. Dolan shuffled and wrapped the blanket around himself more. “You weren’t in bed so it was cold.” Harrison laughed. 

“Come here,” Harrison said opening his arms. Dolan shuffled over to cuddle with his boyfriend. He laid the blanket over both of them and leaned back so he was between Harrison’s leg, and his back was against Harrison’s chest. 

Harrison started to run his fingers between Dolan’s short hair as he watched the game. 

“Do you wanted me to change the tv to something else?” 

“No, I know you’ve been waiting to watch it,” Dolan said closing his eyes. Melting under Harrison touch. Harrison looked at Dolan and smiled. 

“My snake,” He said kissing Dolan’s forehead. Dolan was to comfy to say anything back.


End file.
